Falling In Love with Roza
by ana1210
Summary: Dimitri's POV of falling in love with Rose. ONe Shot.


**A/N: Hey everybody. How are you? This is a Vampire Academy Fanfic in Dimitri's POV. This is when they start falling in love. Enjoy.**

I was sitting down reading on of my books when Rose walked in for training. I looked up from my book and she was stretching. _I know I shouldn't be looking but god she was just so sexy._ I mentally punched myself for looking. She had the curves no other dhampir had. She was wearing a white singlet that was moulded to her body. I hated that she would chase around other boys but what can I do. I had feelings for her that I shouldn't; I shouldn't be falling in love with a novice. I hate to admit it but she just knew me so well. She knew me inside and out like no other person. I barely knew her yet I felt like we belonged together. She finished stretching.

"What now?" She said pulling me out of my reverie. I shook my head and looked at her.

"Running," I said saying the first thing that popped into my head.

"Are serious? I hate running." I wanted to smile but I held it back. I got up off the floor.

"Come on." I said while walking over to her. I moved my hand towards her for her to take. Her hand touched mine and I lifted her up off the group. I pulled her up and bit too quickly and she crashed into to me. I staggered backwards but caught her so she wouldn't fall. I was holding on to her shoulders and she had her hands on my chest.

"Sorry." She said while stepping back. She seemed as if she was reluctant to step back. _Did she feel the same way about me? No, she couldn't._ She turned around and started to walk to the door.

"Stop it." I murmured under my breath in Russian. She slightly turned to me, smiled and walked out the door. I followed. She was already half way across the field when I was out the door. I started running.

"You're getting faster." I said when I caught up to her.

"You're just slow." She said jokingly.

"Really," I sped up and was in front of her.  
"No fair. You have long legs." She called behind me. I slowed down. I was smiling but when she caught up to me I stopped smiling. I was ecstatic on the inside. I could feel her next to me. I didn't need to hear her or see her I could just tell when she was nearby_. I wanted to kiss her. Her lips so luscious and kissable, _I thought but I mentally chastised myself for thinking that way about a novice.

She ran into the building and I followed suit. I needed to know if she felt the same way. I needed to tell her how I felt.

"Listen," We both said at the same time. She laughed a little and then concentrated on me.

"Dimitri," She started.

"No," I said silencing her with my lips. _I know it shocked me too_. She kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck. I moved one hand over to her waist and the other over to her hair. _Oh her hair, I loved her. I was craving it. I needed to touch and it and I needed to touch her to feel her. _We pulled back at the same time. Her eyes said so much that she didn't need to say those things. I knew at that moment that I loved Rose Hathaway even though I was her mentor.

"Why?" She asked a little shocked yet happily.

"I care for you and I know I shouldn't but . . ."

"I know I feel it too." With that she leaned up and kissed me again. She pulled away and got her stuff.

Before she walked out the door she stopped.  
"I love you." She said. _Oh my, she said she just loved me. Wow, she does feel the same way._ Happiness flooded through me.

"Rose," I called out running to her. I pulled her in through the door and closed it with the back of my leg while in the same motion I pushed her against the wall.

"I love you too." I leaned in and kissed her. I wanted to kiss her neck, so I did. I moved my lips from hers and started kissing her neck.

"Oh Dimitri," She said in ecstasy. I loved the way she said that. I loved that I could this reaction out of her. I moved my lips to hers. She kissed me so fiercely. I almost staggered backwards. I pushed my body against hers. I didn't want to pull away but I had too. I pulled away from her.

"I love you. You better go to class before you get into trouble." With that she kissed my cheek and walked out the door. _Wow I love Roza and I just kissed her. Oh how I craved for that kiss. I loved her so much nothing would ever get between us. _

**A/N: Hey, what did you think of my first DPOV FF. I hope it fits into character with him. Please review. Love you all. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
